Demons
by Frozen to the bone
Summary: Will is a pacifist demon hunter, and Nico is an unfortunate demon who had been battered and broken. Will takes it upon himself to fix the boy, even if everyone around him is against it but fixing the boy piece by piece proves to be a difficult task. SOLANGELO! Smut in later chapters, loads of fluff, angst and loveliness. Review you beautiful people! rating may go up
1. Keys

**Hi guys! So I thought this would make a really nice, angsty fanfic :3 I'm currently working on a Cinderella Nico x Percy x Jason one as well, so excuse the fact that this is really rushed. I just wanted to introduce the story. Anyway, enjoy!**

William Solace considered himself to a pacifist. This didn't exactly make sense, since he was from a rich, highly-respected hunter family, well known for capturing and killing millions of demons. His father Apollo was one of the best hunters in the world, and the head of the small but efficient group of hunters. He had hunted the creatures for years, since his wife and Will's mother was murdered by one of the demons. All of Will's siblings were happy to inherit the family business; his eldest brother Lee; Michael, only a year older than Will; Austin, Will's kid brother; even little twelve year old Kayla. The worst member of the organisation was Octavian – he was Will's age and he was a cold hearted sadist. He had lost his mind after his entire family was slaughtered by a demon, and each time he caught one he tortured them and eventually killed them.

At the age of sixteen Will decided he had enough of the blood and killing and straight out told his father that he was done with the family business. To his surprise Apollo laughed and accepted it, saying Will never had the making for a demon killer – mostly since a lot of demons looked like humans, and Will couldn't bring himself to harm them. So he moved out of his large family mansion, got a nice loft in the countryside away from the smoke and roar of the city, he bought a car and went to medical school. When he turned twenty, Will was living happily by himself and he was, surprisingly, on good terms with his family.

It was during one of the trips to the Solace manor near Christmas that he met Nico di Angelo.

Will stood at the center of his loft, fists on hips, looking pleased with himself. Even though he was going to spend the Christmas holidays at his family's place, he took the liberty of decorating his entire loft. Will couldn't help it – he loved Christmas. Downstairs the whole place was wrapped in tinsel and a big Christmas tree stood in the corner connecting the kitchen to the livingroom. The cushions on the black couches were red and brown, and the fireplace was crackling happily. The stairs had been decorated with more tinsel and upstairs Will's bedroom was completely wrapped in fairy lights. A much smaller, fake Christmas tree stood on his desk, decorated with miniature glass ornaments. The only place that hadn't been touched was the bathroom. Will enjoyed the sight of his Christmassy loft so much he didn't even feel like leaving.

Eventually he sighted, grabbed his overnight bag and hauled himself to his car. Despite not living with his family, he still had a bunch of clothes at home and his room was still the same as it was when he was a sixteen year old, leaving home for the first time. Sighing about the few-hour journey he now had to go through, Will cranked up the music and hit the road.

At the same time as Will was pulling out of his driveway, Nico decided to give up. His own father, one of the higher demons, had banished him from the demon realm. Nico had just turned sixteen and as an initiation he had to come into the human world and go on a killing spree – that was what everyone expected. But Nico felt sick by just the idea of killing so he refused. His father had ran him through with his sword and left him to his own devices. The blow didn't kill Nico but it left him weak enough to be captured – by a smirking, thin bastard who introduced himself as Octavian as he wrapped handcuffs – the kind that burned demon skin – around Nico's wrists and locked him in a cell many feet below his house.

The cell was grimy and there were bones in the corners. No windows – Nico could barely see, even with his night-adjusted demon eyes. The handcuffs burned his skin but he refused to cry out. He could feel the screams and agony of dying demons imprinted in the walls and it was enough to drive him crazy. He had never felt sorry for the human-killing demons and thought they got what they deserved when they got captured by hunters, but their pain seeped right through him, and Nico couldn't do anything but curl up and hope for a quick death.

Three days later Nico was praying for death, no matter how painful it would be. He didn't think he'd be able to feel any more pain. He doubted the angry, ragged wounds on his wrists from the cuffs would ever disappear. He cursed his demon healing – Octavian had broken numerous bones and they had melded, only to be broken again. He cried when the man wasn't there, and eventually he ran out of tears. He got mouldy bread and dirty water; as if Octavian barely remembered to feed him so he wouldn't die too fast – so the fun wouldn't be over so soon. For three days Nico didn't cry out in from of Octavian, so he wouldn't give him the satisfaction, and he tried his best to stay awake, to stay alive. By the end of the third day, he didn't care anymore.

Nico wanted to die. His father hadn't cared that his son was being tortured; his family abandoned him. He was all alone, and that was the most terrifying thing. Octavian seemed to be bored with him – he sighed when Nico wouldn't scream and nudged him half heartedly when he let his eyes close and his chin drop to his chest. Nico was too tired to function. Octavian thought perhaps it was time to get a new toy.

''What!?''

William stared at his father in disbelief. Apollo's face was a mixture of sheepishness and defense.

''You're trying to tell me there's a _sixteen year old boy_ in Octavian's _dungeon_ and no one went to get him yet!?" Will couldn't believe what Apollo was saying.

''I'm trying to tell you that there's a teenage _demon_ in Octavian's dungeon, and we can't very well stroll in there, take him and bring him here. We're _hunters_. That goes against the code,'' Apollo sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, ''but, since you're not a hunter that means you could go…''

Will was already halfway to the doors, ''I'll be back for Christmas. I'll call.'' He promised, grabbing his shoes and sprinting towards his car.

''OCTAVIAN!''

The man in question looked up to see Will stomping towards him. He had a silver sword in his hand, the kind he used to deliver the final blow. Will smacked it out of his hand and grabbed his collar, raising him off the ground.

''My, and I thought you were a pacifist,'' Octavian said, unimpressed.

''I might have to change my ways,'' Will hissed, ''where is the boy?''

''The _demon scum_ is in the dungeons, but I wouldn't bother. He's already half way dead,'' Octavian hissed back. Will could tell he was angry, possibly because a.) He couldn't compete against Will, who was twice his size, b.) If the demon boy hadn't spilled blood then hunter wouldn't pursue him and c.) If Will wanted to take the boy away, Octavian couldn't stop him. Disgusted, Will tossed Octavian away and grabbed the keys to the cells from a hook in the walls. Many hunters had seen Octavian's dungeons before, as had Will at the age of fourteen – it was one of the reasons he quit being a hunter. Octavian was proud of his dungeons, and it took Will no time to run down the many stone steps and jam the key into the lock of the doors of the cell.

Will hadn't felt weak since he had developed his broad shoulders and muscles – for many years – but now he feared his knees might buckles underneath him. The boy – the demon – was chained to the wall, his wrists a bloody mess hung above his head, limp. His face and arms were bruised. His eyes were closed and dark hair fell into them, and he was so unbelievably pale Will feared he might be dead. But then the boy jerked and slowly opened his eyes – Will imagined he was much scarier-looking that scrawny Octavian because the boy pushed himself further into the wall, but he seemed resigned. Will didn't even get a good look at his eyes because they were closed again, as if the boy was waiting for the final blow.

Will was relieved that the boy was okay. He could take him away from that nightmare place and to his loft now. He reached out a large hand to cup the boy's chin, but his head was limp. Will decided that the demon had passed out, so he took a look at the handcuffs. He gritted his teeth at the wounds and snapped the cuffs. He picked the broken boy up as gently as he could – he weighed next to nothing.

Will walked past Octavian, groaning on the floor, and into the front yard, to his car. He placed the boy on the shotgun seat and buckled his seat belt. With the hard part over with, Will could only pray the boy wouldn't die on the way.

 **Ta-dah! Next chappie's gonna have some nakedness, so *Scar's voice* BE PREPARED! anyways, y'all tell me what you think in the reviews! Constructive criticism and ideas are welcome!**


	2. Water

**Hi guys! Thank you so much to my reviewers! -** Must-Think-Of-Username, CatatonicVanity, Jupanuma **and Moonlight Blizzard. You guys all have awesome usernames xD Anyway, enjoy!**

The first thing the demon boy needed was a bath, Will decided. He couldn't feed him in the current passed-out state and he didn't know if giving him food through an IV drip would work. The boy seemed malnutrition but demons didn't die as long as they had some kind of food. What the boy needed was to get all the grease and grime off his body so when he regained consciousness he would be calmer not seeing the remains of the dungeon on himself. The bath would relax him and speed up the healing.

After finally reaching his loft, Will carried the boy inside, glad that he lived away from civilisation, surrounded only by trees and more trees. In medical school Will had seen naked patients, so he had no trouble stripping the boy out of his clothes. He couldn't help flinching and looking away at the sight of the bruises and cuts littering his chest and legs. Major injuries, like stab wounds and broken bones healed fast, but the creatures bruised and bled like humans. For a second Will forgot that his guest wasn't a human being. He ran a warm bath with bubbles and as gently as he could lowered the boy inside.

He couldn't leave him, of course, because any moment the boy could sink under the surface – could demons drown? The water came all the way to the boy's skinny shoulders and Will kept his arm around them, holding the boys head up and scrubbing him clean with his free one. Washing his hair had been tricky but eventually there was no visible dirt, so Will let him rest in the warmth of the water. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy.

After about half and hour Will lay the boy's head back against the tub and ran out of the room to grab him some clean clothes. He threw open his wardrobe and grabbed a white t-shirt. His pants were all too big for the boy, so he just took a pair of fresh boxers and prayed to god they would stay put. When he got back into the bathroom, the boy was awake. Will didn't think the boy registered anything though. His eyes were half-closed and he was staring emptily at the bubbles in front of him. Will knelt down next to the tub. The boy looked at him with his pitch black eyes – the whites stood out and his pupils were huge. He didn't even seem to register Will, and when the older boy picked him out of the bath his eyes fell shut again.

Like Will expected the boxers were too big, but they would have to do. The shirt, which was tight on Will, fell to the boy's mid-thigh. Will wished he could cover the bruises with something. Even though he was against violence, he could have killed Octavian at that moment. He lay the demon boy in his bed, and smoothed his dark, still damp hair away from his forehead. Will wasn't sure what the boys psychological state was, and he hopes he would listen to reason when he woke up.

If he woke up.

Nico woke up to realise a few things, which are as follows:

One, he wasn't in the cold, dinghy cell he fell unconscious in which therefore meant that he had died, which was bad, or his father had decided to rescue him, which was worse – because he would expect something in return.

Two – that option was quickly eliminated when Nico noticed the guy sleeping in a chair next to the – very soft and comfortable – bed. Nico couldn't remember any demon or demon hunter with broad shoulders, blonde hair and a light dusting of freckles. He also didn't know a demon or a demon hunter that would be stupid enough to fall asleep next to him.

Three – he was in a lot of pain. Before, in the cell, he had gotten used to the pain and he went numb, so he couldn't feel it. Now the pain had lessened but the numbness had gone away, and he felt like his joints were on fire, like his spine was being ripped out of his back and like acid had been thrown in his face, all at once.

Nico glanced down at his hands – his fingers were long and pale, and his hands were very bony. He was past the hungry stage – now the thought of food made him feel nauseous. He looked at the man sleeping next to the bed. If he wanted to escape he had to do it now – the guy looked like he could break Nico in half like a pencil. Nico threw the covers off his body and started making his way to the doors. He made it two steps into the hall when his body shuddered violently and he fell to his knees. He was shaking so badly his teeth were chattering, and bile rose in his throat. The world spinned and he cried out as pain blasted out of every organ in his body.

He vaguely heard the blonde guy ran out of the doors and yell something to him, but his words were muffled, as if Nico was underwater. And then it seemed as if he really was, the current dragging him down as he was slowly enveloped in a protective, safe darkness of the depths.

 **There ya have it! Tell me what you thought about it - don't be shy! Constructive criticism and ideas are welcome with open arms! Review!**


	3. Words

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the love! Y'all are great!**

Nico awoke once more, in the strange bed, but this time around something was different – he was tied down. Straps made out of brown leather circled his ankles and wrists, preventing any sort of movement – at least his mouth was free. The demon located his blonde captor almost immediately, and his eyes flashed as he screamed.

''You asshole! Just leave me alone already – or kill me, for Satan's sake! Do you enjoy this? Does this give you some sort of sick pleasure!? Damn hunters!''

His little outburst made him realise how sore he was all over – everything hurt, and his vision went dark on the edges. He couldn't help but fall back on the pillows. Why were there pillows, if he was a prisoner?

The blonde guy sat on the bed and gave Nico his best attempt at a smile. He started speaking but Nico started yelling at him again.

''Don't fucking talk, just let me go! I didn't do anything wrong! In fact, I'm in this situation because I chose to do the right thing and-''

Nico's rage had reached its peak and he didn't understand what the man was saying to him. If he had been uninjured, Nico would have easily broken the binds, but now all he could do was struggle against them pathetically. He felt tears of frustration pool in his eyes. His fight slowly left him as the wounds burned across his body and he once more slumped into the bed, blinking to get rid of the moisture in his eyes. That's when he realised what the guy was doing – he was making shushing noises. Maybe he thought he was doing the right thing by killing Nico. Maybe he was one of those sick people who thought they would save the world. But then the man put his hand on his shoulder and leaned in. He was talking, but Nico just shook his head and let the tears drip down his cheeks.

He didn't understand.

* * *

Will realised the demon boy was awake because of the shouting. He turned around to the bed to see the boy struggling against his binds, and screaming at Will.

''Seronjo ! Ostavi me na miru već - ili me ubiti , za Satana miloga ! Da li uživati u ovom ? Da li vam ovo dati neke bolesne vrstu zadovoljstva !? prokleti lovci !''

He stilled for a moment, breathing fast, and Will racked his brain for something to say. This demon clearly didn't speak English. Slowly and cautiously, Will sat on the bed and tried to smile at the boy. He opened his mouth to speak, but the boy hit him with a tirade of words once more.

''Jebeno ne razgovaram , samo me pusti ! Nisam ništa pogrešno ! U stvari , ja sam u ovoj situaciji , jer sam izabrao da radim pravu stvar i-''

Will saw the tears in the boy's eyes and, ignoring the words, he leaned in. Now the idea of binding the boy down seemed so stupid – of course it would scare him. How was Wills supposed to show him that he meant no harm? The demon looked away and blinked. Will put one hand on his shoulder and tried to meet his eyes. The boy looked away.

''Calm down, you're safe here. Safe. Do you understand?''

The boy shook his head. Will sighed and gently grasped the boys left wrist. The boy jerked at the impact. Cautious of his wounds, Will released the leather straps. The boy looked at him with wide, tear-glistening eyes as he moved on to the next wrist and then his ankles. When he was done, the boy didn't move. He stared at Will, as if he was expecting a surprise attack. Will slowly raised his hands, palms up, to shoulder level, to show he meant no harm. Still the boy meant no harm. Will pointed to the bandages around the boy's wrists and the stitches on his wounds, and then to himself. The boy looked at the material with shocked eyes, and his lip quivered. More tears spilled.

Will reached out a gentle hand but the boy curled away from him, cradling his wrist to his chest as if it burned. Will sat back and raised his hands again. The boy watched him with a mixture of weariness and pain.

''Do pain killers work on demons?''

The boy didn't reply – Will assumed he didn't understand, so instead of repeating the question he reached into the nightstand and brought out a paracetamol packet. He grabbed a bottle of water from the floor and passed it to the boy. The demon slowly reached out a hand and then snatched the objects out of Will's hands before he could react. He started popping pills faster than Will's eyes could follow. Will grabbed the boy's wrist and the latter flinched.

''S-sorry, but you shouldn't take that many. Wait for them to take effect. Maybe I could take you to the hospital, get an IV going…would that even work?''

The boy ignored him, draining the content of the water bottle. He coughed and his body started shaking. Will grabbed a nearby blanket and threw it over the boys shoulders.

''What's your name?'' Will laughed uncomfortable, ''I'm sorry, I feel so stupid, talking to you, when you can't even understand me…'' he pointed to himself, ''I'm Will'.

The boy looked confused. Will took his hospital ID from his pocket and showed the boy. ''William. Will. See? Oh, I guess you can't read,'' he pointed to himself again, ''Will,'' then he pointed to the boy and waited. The demon raised his eyes and stared at Will for a long time. Then he lowered his eyes again, and gripped his hands in his lap.

''Nico.''

Will's face broke into a grin, even though it didn't sound like a real name, ''Nico, right. Nice. Okay. Hi, Nico.'' He shot to his feet and rummaged around, producing a pen and paper. He never actually talked to a real demon. He sketched a quick outline of a house, ''where are you from? Where's your home?''

He showed Nico the picture. Nico stared at it. Then his eyelids dropped half way, and he exhaled softly, like a sight. Without a word he lay back down and was asleep – or unconscious – in seconds. Will decided that it was due to exhaustion. He fixed the blanket around the boy so he wouldn't get cold and took his place back at his chair.

 **Ta dam! Let me know if you have ideas for future chapters & tips to improve! **


End file.
